


For Want of Truffles

by sturms_sun_shattered



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Paraphrased Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturms_sun_shattered/pseuds/sturms_sun_shattered
Summary: Link keeps doing as he’s told, with no memory and only muscle-memory to keep him going.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	For Want of Truffles

His memories of his life may have been fuzzy—hazy flickers of light and sound and feeling more than coherent events—but Link knew the scream of someone in trouble when he heard one. 

A light rain had begun to fall. Link could see the storm picking up in the distance, rolling toward Hateno Village. He used the rainfall to cover his footfalls as he approached the bokoblin beating a young woman with a stick. The bokoblin had not even heard him approach. With two hands he drove his sword down through its spine. It yowled as it fell to smoke and its constituent parts.

“My...sister...” said the young woman.

Link knelt beside the woman on the ground who looked dazed. She shook her head a little and pointed through the woods. Link followed the sound of cries to where a second bokoblin was whipping another young woman with a tree branch. 

Link attempted to replicate the success of his first sneak attack, but a tree branch that snapped under his boot alerted his foe to his presence. As Link struck out with his traveller’s sword, the bokoblin—already engaged in defence of its territory—lashed out with the damp tree branch and Link caught it full in the face.

Link and the monster tumbled down the hill, sliding on the mud and wet grass. Link threw out his hand to stop is descent and his wrist absorbed the impact painfully. Instinct took over and pushed him to his feet to drive the killing blow through the beast’s throat.

He sheathed his sword and held his throbbing wrist as he staggered back up the slippery incline to the women. The second was shouting at the first to get back to hunting.

“I suppose I should thank you,” she said, turning to Link.

Link stood for a moment but the thanks never came. Instead the woman—who introduced herself as Nat—waved off the dangers of two travelling off the beaten path, but she badly wanted to find hearty truffles. While she talked, Nat searched at the base of trees, oblivious to the water that dripped from the tendrils of her hair.

“Happy hunting...” said Link in dismay.

He wandered over to the second woman, who was also searching at the base of a gnarled tree. She sat back on her heels and looked up at Link.

“Sorry about my sister. She can be sort of single-minded about truffles...”

“Meghyn, less talking more truffles,” Nat called in a warning tone.

“Guess I’d better get to it,” said Meghyn dejectedly, “thanks for saving us.”

“Yeah...you’re welcome...” Link muttered, pausing for a second before returning to the road to Hateno Village.

“Maniacs...” he muttered to himself, messaging his sore wrist.

They were bound to get themselves killed being so careless, but Link wasn’t here to change anyone’s minds or heart’s desires. He wondered for a moment what had spurred him into action. Was it instinct? Altruism? He wondered if perhaps he was taking these risks because this is what he thought a hero should do. After all, that’s what everyone kept telling him he was. 

Though, he had to say he hardly felt heroic in the threadbare trousers...perhaps a more heroic pair was in order...or maybe just one that wasn’t in constant danger of tearing at the rear seam...

**Author's Note:**

> Shortest thing I’ve ever posted.


End file.
